Dog Dynasty
Dog Dynasty is the fourth episode of NathanStitely's fan-made T.U.F.F. Puppy season. Sypnosis Nathan makes a bet with Toby Finkle that he can get a good grade on his next History report or else he'll eat Lunch Ladybug's disgusting cafiteria food for a week! Upset that he can't do it, Nathan forces Keswick to go back in time with him to the construction of the Great Wall of China so that he can get an A! Transcript w/ Images {Setting: Petropolis High School (Afternoon). We first see a shot of the school. Then we cut to into one of the history classrooms. Nathan, Toby Finkle, and some other students are there. A teacher named Mr. Parrotson is passing back the papers from the student’s last tests} MR. PARROTSON: Alright class, I’m passing you the tests from last Wendesday. {Stares at Nathan blankly} And I must say, I wasn’t pleased with SOME results. SQUAWK!! {Mr. Parrotson hands back Nathan’s test. Nathan is upset.} NATHAN: What?? A “C”?? But I studied my butt off this time! AUGH!! How can this any get any worse?? MR. PARROTSON: Alright class, for tonight’s homework, I want you to write a three-page paper about the Construction of the Great Wall of China. It’s due this Friday. And remember! NO SLACKING OFF!! SQUAWK!! {Nathan gulps} {Cut to Nathan at the locker getting his things. Toby Finkle walks up.} TOBY FINKLE: Well, well, well. If it isn’t Nathan Meerkat. NATHAN: You shut your face, Toby! I’ve heard that there’s job opening at the Petropolis Country Club! AS A SNOOTY, UPTIGHT JERK!! TOBY FINKLE: Sorry, I don’t take comebacks from non-straight A students-{Points to himself}-Like me! NATHAN (To himself): Man, Toby looks so scary! I’m so doomed! Maybe I can imagine as one of my relatives and he’ll look less scary. {A body shot of Toby Finkle is shown. He then turns into Meerkat through Nathan’s imagination, but, wearing Toby’s glasses} NATHAN (To himself): OH NO!! HE’S EVEN MORE SCARIER!! {Talks normally. Toby is also back to normal} Pfft! I bet I can get an “A” on this next History Report! And if do, you’ll…you’ll have to eat Lunch Ladybug’s disgusting Cafiteria food for a week! TOBY FINKLE: And if you don’t?? NATHAN: Then…I’LL eat Lunch Ladybug’s disgusting Cafiteria food for a week! TOBY FINKLE: You’re on, Meerkat! And I hope you’ve got poison control on speed dial! You’re going to need it! {He chuckles and leaves} {Nathan faints. A student stops and looks at him} STUDENT: Weirdo. {Scene transition. Setting: TUFF (Day). We cut to a shot of TUFF. Then we cut to the door. Nathan angrily kicks his foot through the door. He grumbles as he walks past Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick} NATHAN: {Grumbling} JNSDFHEWBERVUHNEWTFRGJERGER!! DUDLEY: Hey, Nathan! Did you bring us any snacks?? {Nathan angrily throws a bag of “Grief Jerky” into Dudley’s face.} DUDLEY: “Grief Jerky”? Uh, Keswick, I think Nathan is a LITTLE upset today. KESWICK: Ugh. What was your first clu-clu-clu-clue?? He just gave you rotten jerky for crying out loud! KITTY: Uh, Nathan? Is something wrong with you? NATHAN: What do YOU think Kitty! That stupid Toby Finkle thinks I’m a jerk! DUDLEY: You mean that cranky manager of the Petropolis arcade? NATHAN: Exactly. And if I don’t get an “A” on my next report, he’s going to make me eat Lunch Ladybug’s disgusting cafiteireia food for a week! KESWICK: So, what’s your report about? NATHAN: The building of the Great Wall of China. DUDLEY: Duh! That’s like SOOO easy! It’s right off the corner of 5th and Main in the Chinatown district! KITTY: Dudley, that’s “Mr. Wall’s Shop of Great China”! {A shot of a store called “Mr. Wall’s Shop of Great China” is shown. It looks like it’s in the Chinatown district. Cut back to TUFF.} DUDLEY: Really? No wonder I got an “F” on MY report for that topic! NATHAN: Aw, man! What should I do?? KITTY: Well, why won’t you go look it up online? DUDLEY: OOOOOR you could go back in time and witness the ACTUAL building of the Great Wall! NATHAN: That’s it! I’m going with Dudley’s plan! DUDLEY: ALL RIGHT!! And that’s why I’m super awesome! {Kitty sulks. Scene transition. We cut to Keswick’s lab. Keswick grabs the time travel watch from the “Watch Dog” episode from the shelf. He walks over to Nathan.} KESWICK: Alright, Nathan. Here’s my ta-ta-ta-ttime machine. Now are sure this is a good idea? NATHAN: Of course. I learned from Dudley’s mistake by using that thing and turning Snaptrap into the supreme leader of Petropolis. And, that’s why YOU’RE coming with me, Keswick! KESWICK: What?? Why me?? NATHAN: Well, one, you’re the genius. Two, Kitty and the Chief are busy. And three, I don’t trust Dudley. {Dudley peers his head in from the door} DUDLEY: Hey! What makes you think I can’t be trusted?? And by the way-{Holds up a bunch of flaming chainsaws}-Who wants to watch me juggle these flaming chainsaws?? {Keswick and Nathan just stare at each other} DUDLEY: {Annoyed} Fine. {Dudley shuts the door. Dudley is heard juggling the chainsaws. He screams in pain} DUDLEY (Off-screen): WAAAAAAUGH!! KESWICK: {To Nathan} Fine. I’ll come with you. {Keswick sets the watch to their destination. Suddenly with a ZAP!! Of blue lightning, Nathan and Keswick are gone! We then cut to some purplish time stream. Nathan is hanging on to dear life onto Keswick, plunging into a flashback of history! Keswick looks annoyed.} NATHAN: WAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHH!! {Scene cuts to some sort of mountainous area. A flash of blue lighting fills the area! And Nathan and Keswick appear. Nathan is still holding onto Keswick, screaming.} NATHAN: WAAAAAAUUUUGGGH!! KESWICK: Nathan! Shut up! We’re already huh-huh-huh-here! NATHAN: Whoops! {Nathan jumps off of Keswick} Sorry, Keswick! {The two look all around} KESWICK: Well, now where do we go? NATHAN: Hey, Keswick! I think I see some signs over here! KESWICK: Good eye, Nathan! {Nathan walks up to the signs} NATHAN: Now, if only I can deficer this difficult ancient Chinese language… {Cut to some big signs shaped like arrows. One says “CHINA” and the other says “MONGOLIA” in perfect English} KESWICK: Ugh. {Slaps his forehead} {Suddenly, the two both hear the trampling of horses. The ground starts to shake.} NATHAN: What’s going on?? {An army of vicious Mongol Warriors come through. They stop right in front of Keswick and Nathan. The leader jumps off his horse and angrily walks towards them. Closer inspection reveals to be…BIRDBRAIN!! But, instead of his suit and monocle, he’s wearing a Mongolian war suit and completely pointed black goatee.} BIRDBRAIN: Prepare to be evicted you trespassers! KESWWICK: Birdbrain?? How did you fo-fo-fo-follow us through the time stream?? BIRBRAIN: “Birdbrain”?? You must be mistaken! I am GHENGIS KAHN!! OWL WARRIOR: Who? BIRDBRAIN: GHENGIS KAHN!! BAT WARRIOR: Where? BIRDBRAIN: OVER HERE!! ZIPPY: WHHHHY?? BIRDBRAIN: SHUT UP, ZIPPY!! NATHAN: Uh, Keswick, you know that Birdbrain is Ghengis Kahn’s great-great-great-great-great-grandson, right? KESWICK: Well, that explains a lot. BIRDBRAIN: {Angrily points his sword at Keswick and Nathan} Now hear this, you lot! Me and my army are going to ravage through China until there’s nothing left! Now, {To his army} onward to China! MONGOL ARMY: ONWARD!! {With that, Birdbrain leaps onto his horse and he and the Mongol army race away towards China! Keswick and Nathan watch in horror} NATHAN: Well, that was weird. And also, {Grabs Keswick and shakes him} WE’VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING, KESWICK!! KESWICK: {Gets dropped own by Nathan} Oof! Don’t worry, Nathan! I’ve already got a brilliant plan to stop Ba-ba-ba-Birdbrain! NATHAN: Ghengis Kahn! KESWICK: Whatever! {Scene transition. We cut to the border between China and Mongolia. Nathan and Keswick run over it. They stop and pant.} NATHAN: {Panting} We…made…it! And we did it before Ghengis Kahn even arrived! KESWICK: Nathan, look! {Keswick points to an ancient Chinese house just across the border. There is a big sign on top of it. Nathan reads it out loud.} NATHAN: “Chow Mein to Go”?? Eh, must be one of those “merchant” stores. {Nathan and Keswick walk up to the door. Nathan knocks on it. The door opens and reveals to be…DUDLEY PUPPY!! But instead of his black t-shirt, he’s wearing an ancient Chinese robe and hat combo. He also has a black que-hair.} DUDLEY’S RELATIVE: Yes, can I help you weary travelers? {He pauses for a second, and like Dudley always does, bites his butt.} KESWICK: Okay, we already know who THAT guy’s re-la-la-la-lated too… NATHAN: Listen, Dudley’s great-great-great-great relative! {Dudley’s relative stops biting his butt.} DUDLEY’S RELATIVE: Please, call me “Chop-Suey Puppy”. {All three walk into the house} NATHAN: Er, “Chop-Suey”. Ghengis Kahn and his evil Mongol army are coming this way! And they are going to ravage China! CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: Oh, as long as they don’t bother me and my shop, I don’t care! {Keswick looks out the window.} KESWICK: Uh, Chop-Suey, I think they are coming right through your house! CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: Oh, ho, ho. I don’t believe you. {Suddenly, with a rattle and a shake, an army of Mongol Warriors charge through the shop on their horses. They leave with two big gaping holes on each wall.} NATHAN: {Crosses his arms, annoyed} Now, you believe us?? CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: Eh, that was just the wind. KESWICK: Well, how do you explain da-da-da-THAT?? {Keswick is pointing to Ghengis Kahn, AKA, Birdbrain’s relative standing by the gaping hole in the wall.} GHENGIS KAHN: You give us our land, or will ravage though here every hour everday until there’s nothing left! {Laughs evilly, jumps on his horse, and gallops away} NATHAN: Okay, NOW, you believe us?? {Nathan and Keswick turn their backs back to Chop-Suey Puppy, but, he’s NOT THERE!!} KESWICK: Hey, where did he go?? CHOP-SUEY PUPPY (Off-screen): Over here! {Pan to a corner of the shop. Chop Suey Puppy is putting wet noodles into an ancient sack} CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: I’m getting out while getting is good! KESWICK: I can only tell that Ghengis Kahn’s intimated you! CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: No, he got me plenty scared! {Chop-Suey Puppy turns his back. His que-hair is now white instead of black!} And that was black before. KESWICK: Woah! Your que-hair is now Snow White! NATHAN: Ugh! I hate that annoying, singing princess! KESWICK: {Slaps his forehead} Never mind! NATHAN: Come, on, man! Don’t let Ghengis Kahn mess about with you! You gotta be firm! CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: Hmm. I guess you’re right. That man is going to pay! {He rushes through the gaping hole in the wall. Off-screen, sawing and hammering his heard. Cut to a few hours later. Nathan and Keswick wearily stare outside to the now night sky. Then we then cut after a couple of hours later. It’s already morning and Nathan and Keswick are asleep on the floor. Chop-Suey Puppy comes back!} CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: There! All finished! That should keep that pesky Ghengis Kahn away! {Nathan and Keswick wearily get up and rush to the window. They could see that Chop-Suey Puppy has built a big “NO TRESPASSING” sign} NATHAN: Uh, Keswick. Do you think it will work? {Suddenly, the Mongol warriors ride on their horses again, crash into the giant “NO TRESPASSING” and into the house, AGAIN!!} KESWICK: I’d take that as a “no”. CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: Well, {Pulls up his sack of wet noodles} time for me to vamoose! NATHAN: You can’t vamoose! Aren’t you supposed to build the Great Wall?? CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: Great Wall?? What is this “great wall” you speak of?? KESWICK: It’s the only thing that will keep the Mongols out of China for-eh-eh-eh-ever! CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: {Drops his sack of noodles} That’s crazy it might just work! Let’s get building! {Scene transition. Chop-Suey Puppy is at the Chinese border, building the Great Wall as fast as he can! Nathan and Keswick watch from a hill close by.} NATHAN: Man, I am going to ace this report for sure! KESWICK: {Look through his binoculars} Uh, Nathan, I think we have ba-ba-ba-bigger problems… {Inside Keswick’s binoculars we can see Ghengis Kahn and his army of Mongol Warriors running horseback towards the great wall.} CHOP-SUEY PUPPY (Off-screen): Finished! {Nathan and Keswick look at the Great Wall. But, instead of across the border, Chop-Suey Puppy built it STRAIGHT UP TO THE SKY!!} NATHAN: Well, my report was fun while it lasted. {Nathan and Keswick run towards Chop-Suey Puppy and his ‘Great’ Wall.} KESWICK: What the heck is that?? CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: A great wall, of course! What do you think?? NATHAN: But, it’s supposed be go ACROSS the border not ON TOP of it! CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: Well, you never told me! {Nathan becomes very angry!} NATHAN: I DON’’T BELIEVE IT!! YOU REALLY SHARE YOUR STUPID GENES WITH DUDLEY!! CHOP-SUEY PUPPY: Who’s Dudley? {Nathan becomes SOOO angry in fact, that he kicks the wall with his foot, which knocks an important keystone! Suddenly the wall starts to crumble.} KESWICK: RUN!! {Chop-Suey Puppy, Keswick, and Nathan run away just in time as the structure topples to the earth, forming a massive wall 1,500 MILES LONG!!} NATHAN: Woah. I ACTUALLY built the Great Wall of China?? KESWICK: Congratulations, Nathan. You just ripped apart the fabric of time and spa-spa-spa-space! {Just then, Ghengis Kahn and his army approach the wall on their horses, but, they can’t stop in time!} {CRASH!!} {The army has been piled up into a heap. Ghengis Kahn flies through the air and lands next to Nathan!} GHENGIS KAHN: That’s it! From this day forward Birdbrains and Meerkats shall be mortal enemies! Oh, and we also won’t invade China anymore because of this blasted wall! NATHAN: Yeah, I think it’s about time we head back home! KESWICK: Not sure how this is going to affect the timeline-{Keswick pulls out the Time Travel Watch}-But, here we go! {Keswick sets the watch to their destination. Suddenly with a ZAP!! Of blue lightning, Nathan and Keswick are gone! Cut back to Petropolis High School. Nathan is in his classroom, sweating nervously about what he had done to the timeline. Toby Finkle is on the desk next to him.} TOBY FINKLE: Prepare to eat slop, Meerkat! MR. PARROTSON: Now, class. Before you pass me your reports, who can tell me who built the Great Wall of China? SQUAWK!! TOBY FINKLE: That’s easy. Everybody knows it was an army of noble, brave Chinese warriors! MR. PARROTSON: Sorry, Toby, that’s incorrect. TOBY FINKLE: WHAT?? NATHAN: Uh, Toby. You know it was done by merchant Chop-Suey Puppy and an unknown meerkat! MR. PARROSTON: That’s correct, Nathan! SQUAWK!! TOBY: What?? Meerkat?? Correct?? {The Lunch Ladybug flies next to Toby Finkle. She is holding a stewpot filled with her famous slop!} LUNCH LADYBUG: And you know what that means?? Open wide, Toby! TOBY: WAAAAAUGH!! {We cut to outside the classroom. Keswick is already there. The bell rings as Nathan and the rest of the students walks out. Nathan stops next to Keswick as Toby Finkle faints from the food he’s been given.} KESWICK: Well done, Nathan! You’ve finally got an “A” on your report! Even though you did rip up the fabric of time and spa-spa-spa-space! NATHAN: Hey, as long I didn’t do anything ELSE stupid to mess up time, I’m okay! {Cut to FLOPP’s Golf Shed Lair. Meerkat is at the mercy of Birdbrain, who’s threating him with a blaster} BIRDBRAIN: Prepare to be evicted, Meerkat! You know your nephew built the Great Wall so that my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great grandfather Ghengis Kahn would NOT take over China! MEERKAT (To himself): Come on, Meerkat! Just imagine Birdbrain as one of my relatives and he’ll look less scary. {A body shot of Birdbrain is shown. He then turns into Nathan through Meerkat’s imagination, but, wearing Birdbrain’s monocole.} MEERKAT (To himself): OH NO!! HE’S EVEN MORE SCARIER!! {Cut to a black background. Dudley peers up. However he’s covered in third degree burns from juggling flaming chainsaws. He’s also holding a chainsaw in his paw} DUDLEY: Huh, so THIS is why I can’t be trusted! {Dudley strikes a pose and the episode’s over} Category:Fan fiction